onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Naruichi96/Crazy Void Century Theory!!!
Hey guys!! It's crazy long blog writer here again!! To be truthful, I don't think this theory is that crazy at all... (or speculation).... I just wrote that title to get your attention...... Beware, I don't know if someone has already speculated this same theory, so bear with me here.. I'll try to cover various topics including Joy Boy's promise.. Now, let's get started... Now I think, maybe like some other people here, that the dissapearence of the Ancient Weapons from records after the Void Century are completely related to what actually went down during the Void Century.. where as you may know, it's the time when the World Government apparently came together and destroyed the Ancient Kingdom... Soooo, what I think happened was that the Twenty Kingdoms now known as the WG actually used the Ancient Weapons to destroy that mighty Ancient Kingdom.... but now that's where Joy Boy comes in... I don't think the WG actually used Poseidon. Reason being is that the Mermaid Princess from the Joy Boy promess has so far been depicted as a good person (at least to my understanding). So my guess on the promise is this....... Joy Boy, was maybe a man of power and/or wealth (maybe even great power and/or wealth).. when I say man I mean a human.. a human that thought differently than any other human in the world.. Then the Mermaid Princess was a great beautiful princess possesing the ancient power of Poseidon, and just like Queen Otohime, she dreamt of a world where humans, fishmen and merfolk lived together.. Soo, she meets this man by chance, maybe he was a World Noble, or any other type of wealthy man that shared her vision.. He maybe sought to unite the world and end the hate of Fishmen.. Soo, he and the princess come to an agreement, to build a GIGANTIC MASSIVE SHIP that would carry the entire population of Fishman Island and bring them to the surface to live together under the sun... BUT!!!!... At the same time, something is brewing up in the surface world... the Twenty Kingdoms plan on taking down the Ancient Kingdom due to their huge differences... but for this they need great power.. Soo, they plan on using the legendary powers of Uranus, Poseidon and Pluton.. The massive ship Pluton will be used to attack the Ancient Kingdom, the unknown Uranus which posseses great power will be used too, but what about Poseidon??.. What if Joy Boy, having learned of the current situation and intent of using those powers by the Twenty Kingdoms, decided to break his promise so that the Mermaid Princess wouldn't be in any kind of danger.. and to protect her and her people from maybe an inminent demise at the hands of the 20 and the evil use of her powers????? So he wrote his apology, and maybe explained in detail... but we still don't know.. But the possible answer is that he broke his promise so that she didn't come to the surface and her power wouldn't be used... and also, with the 20 willing to destroy an entire kingdom, wouldn't they have destroyed the Fishmen population as well?? with all the racism and separatism the world had and still has?? My last thoughts are that Joy Boy was a Noble of some kind that thinked different from his kin.. and maybe Joy Boy isn't even his name.. maybe he used it as a cover name to keep his actions secret... I think Joy Boy is actually Fishman Island's savior.. Soo the war comes to an end.. the 20 win.. and they decide to erase the Ancient Weapons from history because they are completely related with the horrible atrocities they commited to destroy an entire Kingdom... After that, the Princess and her Island live on wondering, why?... What maybe they don't know is that Joy Boy did the right thing, and saved her and her people.. That's it for another long ass blog guys!!... Go easy... it's just a theory... or speculation... and I expect your comments soon!! Category:Blog posts